


Eye of the Storm: the Birth of Tempest

by reader1718



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Eye of the Storm: the Birth of Tempest

Eye of the Storm: the Birth of Tempest: crossover between West Side Story and X-Men

It was a hot, dry day in New York City and Tony Wyzek was sitting with his friends in the shade, wishing it would rain. It was the kind of day where the slightest thing could start an argument, and so it happened as their rivals, the Sharks came up and tried to provoke a fight. They tried to resist, but finally they'd had enough. Tony and the others fought Bernardo, trading both blows and insults back and forth until Tony made a fateful wish. He wanted the Sharks to hurt as the Jets did, and at that moment, something amazing and terrible happened. Hail began to fall from a previously cloudless sky down onto the Sharks, making them cry out in pain. Tony was as surprised as all the others by what happened and after the hail finally stopped, he went home to tell his parents about it.  
When Tony arrived home, he found a man in a wheelchair and a woman with long white hair talking to his parents. The man introduced himself as Professor Charles Xavier and the woman as Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. They told Tony the shocking news that he was a mutant with the ability to control the weather just like Storm did. Tony learned that his moods could affect the weather and he had the ability to cause any weather condition he wanted. Tony thought this would be a cool power to have once he could control it. He knew he needed to go to the Xavier Institute to learn the control he needed, so he packed up his stuff and his parents drove him there the next day.  
Upon his arrival at the Institute, Tony was shown to his room and he went to unpack. In his room, Tony found a uniform on his bed waiting for him to try on and Storm came in later to tell him she herself would train him to use his powers since their abilities were the same. Tony's sessions in the Danger Room began the next day and soon Tony was able to cause any weather condition merely by thinking about it. The next week, Tony started school at Bayville High. He was able to blend in with the rest of the students fairly easily. Even after his hair turned permanently white, Tony was able to disguise it with hair dye so the other students wouldn't suspect he was a mutant. He eventually learned how to transition easily back and forth between his white haired form and his black haired form, which ensured no one recognized him.  
Then one day, Tony was out with Riff and the other Jets, but he wasn't having fun. He was bummed because he'd had a bad training session that morning and as a result, heavy gray clouds hung overhead, reflecting his mood. “I thought the forecast was for sunny skies,” Riff commented, bringing Tony out of his reverie. Oops, Tony thought, and his eyes briefly went white as he exercised his power to banish the gray clouds. When his eyes returned to normal, Tony noticed his friends staring at first the sky, then him. “What?” Tony asked, unsure what was wrong. “You just banished those clouds! How’d you do that, and why did your eyes turn white? Are you a mutant?” Riff exclaimed, incredulous. Tony saw no other option than to admit he was a mutant, so he began to explain about his powers.  
When he finished, Riff and the boys just sat there in awe for awhile, then when they finally found the courage to speak, they told him how awesome they thought his powers were. Tony was astonished. He'd thought they would hate or denounce him for being a freak, but here they were accepting him. That gave tony the courage to reveal the codename he'd chosen for himself--Tempest, the Mutant Master of the Elements. From that time on, tony spent time with all his friends and allies, mutant and human alike. He knew he'd never have to hide his powers around his friends again, and so he rode the winds of destiny to wherever they might take him.  
THE END


End file.
